1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact three group, three component lens system for use in a copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional lens system used in a copying machine or the like includes four to six lenses. Further, the lens system of a copying machine or the like usually is used in a realsize range, and comprises a symmetric type lens system for avoiding distortion, aberration and the like.
With the copying machine becoming compact in recent years, there have been increasing demands for the lens system used therein to be compact, lightweight and low cost. Thus, a lens system having excellent performance with a reduced number of lenses is desired.
To date, however, a three component lens system for use in a copying machine has been non-existent.